Although many mounting devices have been proposed for mounting a heavy device such as an electrical fan to a ceiling, most such devices are substantially complex, rendering them expensive to manufacture. Also, such proposed devices, although structurally sound enough to mount a heavy electrical fan, do not adequately protect against the excessive vibrational forces generated by the rotating fan and thus transmitted to the mounting device. Over a period of time, such vibrational forces tend to loosen the connections between the mounting device and the electrical box, thereby creating a dangerous condition in which the fan and fan box are susceptible to falling from the ceiling.
What is needed therefore is an improved mounting device that is substantially simple and inexpensive to produce and that also substantially reduces the possibility of vibrational forces causing the electrical box to become loosened from the mounting device.